


Before Either–Or

by lirin



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Chauvelin is in London again.





	Before Either–Or

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



Chauvelin is in London again.

Marguerite glares at him across the ballroom. It's frustrating, the number of excuses the disgraced Revolutionary finds to convince his government to send him on another hare-brained wild-goose chase after the Scarlet Pimpernel.

God, she hopes this is only another hare-brained wild-goose chase. Not knowing scares her. Perhaps she should simply walk over and demand: "What either-or have you prepared this time?"

One of Percy's inanest laughs sounds nearby, and dispels the foolish impulse. She turns her back on Chauvelin. Let him plot all he wishes; she will trust in Percy's wits and Percy's love.


End file.
